battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Battle Network 6
Overview This is likely the easiest of the Battle Network games to learn. There are less instances of harsh RNG present in either Gregar or Falzar compared to other Battle Network games due to the way the Cross system works. (Note: With a lower time, RNG will play a bigger and bigger role.) The boss' patterns and scenario comps are for the most part, very consistent. Exceptions are drawn for the Mr. Weather Comps and Colonel fight which have some RNG, but in general are still fairly simple. The addition of Crack Shots instead of Panel Cracks also boosts your early game damage as compared to previous games (two 60 damage * code chips which can be put as your regular chip from the start of the game that could previously deal no damage at all). Timing starts when New Game is pressed and ends when Gregar/Falzar loses all health (last frame of user input). If a screen dimming chip is used, wait until the effect clears and the boss starts exploding. In BlastMan%, the timer stops once BlastMan starts exploding. This game should be timed with RTA and NOT the in-game timer due to innaccuracies that can ''occur, though completely avoidable. Resetting has no benefit in this game and dying should never be an issue (these being the only two instances of possible innacuracies with the in game timer). Version Differences '''Required Cross Souls:' Gregar's required soul is the HeatCross, which charges fairly fast and hits 3 squares in front of you for 130 damage (BusterPack). Falzar's required soul is the AquaCross, which charges almost instantly and deals 60 damage (BusterPack) to the first thing it hits and spreads 1 panel behind the target. Gregar gains almost all of its time because of the HeatCross alone. Fire viruses are no issue for HeatCross, but Wood viruses (which generally have some of the highest health in the game) all die in one shot from HeatCross whilst the Falzar version has no easy way to deal with them. Required Cross Scenarios: Gregar's HeatCross scenario could be shorter or longer based on RNG and creates a major reset point in the run. Falzar's AquaCross scenario should be the same length every time, having little to no RNG and is not much longer than a perfect HeatCross scenario. Taking a second Cross Soul: With unfavorable RNG, Gregar should about break even in time when picking up ElecCross, however with good RNG, it is faster to skip ElecCross. In general, ElecCross is skipped in Gregar Any% runs. In Falzar... Just don't. All of Falzar's other Cross' take too long to get compared to the Cross' in Gregar. It would only waste time. Overbeast Fight: Fighting with Heatman sucks, but GBeast is easier to hit than FBeast and also has (In my opinion) a better pattern. Cyberbeast Fight: Gregar is a very easy final boss. Once you get the hang of him the fight should last no more than 40-60 seconds. Falzar may seem easier at first glance, but he ends up a fair bit harder to hit. There are also no panels underneath him, so bomb chips are useless. Compression Codes To enter these codes, highlight the program you want to compress and while holding right, input the desired code, then the program will shrink (usually by one block). If you input the code again, the program will decompress. NumberMan Trader Codes Once you are able to enter the chip shop in Central Town (you will gain access to this the following "day" after beating DiveMan), you will go inside to find a green machine that looks like NumberMan in the right side of the shop. Upon pressing A in front of the machine, you will be able to enter a series of numbers to receive bonus items. I (Method1cal) personally take DiveMan, TomahawkMan, M-Boomer M, Lance *, BusterPack, HP+400 (NCP), HP+500 (NCP) and an Unlocker (99910954). DiveMan makes for a possible 1-shot draw for certain fixed virus battles (along with BlackBomb F). TomahawkMan allows you to 1-shot the Nightmare virus' in ElementMan's PavillionComp as it counts as a sword. They can also both do double damage to Gregar. The other chips should be self explanitory. The NCP blocks give you the health you need to survive Gregar, as well as the Undernet BBS segment. In addition, it also powers up your HeatCust shot to 130 damage with BusterPack. You pick up the first ExpandMemory in the Judge Tree; it's the last BMD before the boss fight and is directly in your path. The second is in Lab Comp 2, just off to the left side of Undernet 1 and should be picked up on your first visit while on your way to save Mick's navi. The Unlocker is for BlackBomb F, which is in the access comp for the Wood areas. TenguMan is also good for the Gregar fight as it can deal 280 damage to him even when he uses the lightning attack. However, I skip it to save time on menu-ing and the chip draw RNG, because I don't use it elsewhere. Navi chips take a long time to use, and you're better off using your buster 90+% of the time. Always keep in in mind your buster deals 130 damage and the most you can get out of a navi chip is 140. That being said, if you can 1-shot a battle with a navi chip, it's usually worth it. Run Rates These rates show the amount of base HP (your total HP excluding any NaviCust HP upgrades) that is required to be 100% successful at running from the virus' in a certain area (or the ability to SneakRun in that area without a chance of any virus encounters). All extra Comps/HP that aren't listed are 120. Raw data for the run rates: http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=J3tAhxZy Speedrunning Tips Gregar: I put this at the top of this catergory because it's probably the most valuable thing to know. There's nothing worse than having an inconsistent Gregar fight which could lose you a lot of time or even kill you! (This is graciously demonstrated by cheeseandcereal HERE) Gregar has multiple hit boxes. Some chips can do double damage at a specific range. There are two instances in which this can occur: #Any time freezing chips such as the DiveMan and TomahawkMan chips will hit him twice. But only at point blank (when his head is in the front column). #Any chip that is capable of passing through him multiple times (such as WaveArm or Firebreath) will hit him twice if the attack would normally stun him (i.e. on a counter hit or with an attached WhiteCapsule). Most importantly, your heat buster can do double damage. This only works if you shoot your buster on him while he's Invis. When he becomes targetable again, the shot will hit both hitboxes at the same time. The main way to do this is to step into the middle panel when he uses his firebreath (definitely not Gospel) attack, you can get one shot off before it hits you, then make sure you're on the middle or right-middle panel and charge another shot. While Gregar is still Invis, release your shot for a double hit. This will total 390 damage every time he uses the firebreath attack. Be mindful not to try and tank his lightning attack because it will stun you. Lightning is however, a great opportunity to counter hit with a WaveArm, FireHit, Boomerang, or a Navi Chip. In addition, it's worth noting that the ElecCross buster will always hit both of Gregar's hitboxes. Unfortunately, RNG will always have potential to be faster than picking up the optional cross. Some other attacks to watch for would be his rapid fire attack (where he fires multiple shots across one column). This attack will you to deal 1-2 charge shots (you CAN double hit him when he uses this attack) and/or chips based on his positioning. Another attack to watch for is the claw swiping attack where he launches his head at you. This attack can steal your chips, so be aware (the only safe area with this attack is the very back column), but after his head moves back to his own side, you will get 1 free shot at him. Falzar: Use AquaCross whenever you don't draw ElementTrap. Though AquaCross is weaker than HeatCross, it can be abused just as much. You'll want to pick up a lot of TrainArrows during DiveMan scenario. You should also add a lot of AquaNeedles, all can be powered up by holding A when AquaCross is active. ~Experimental~ With BusterPack, the AquaCross buster does 60 damage and it might be worth it to bug Attack+1 (Pink) into the NaviCust as well to make the buster do a bit more though if you do, there's a chance you will start a battle either confused, blind, invisible, or perfectly normal so there are also risks to it. Minimizing early game RNG: Of course, being a Battle Network game, chip draws can make or break your virus battles. This is less of an issue post HeatCross, but earlier on, it's crucial to the run. Firstly, put one of your crackshot chips as your regular chip as soon as possible (usually done when you have to read the email from your dad after the tutorial battle because you will already have the menu open). This will save a significant amount of stress and greatly reduce on pre-heatcross RNG. This also allows for a reliable Full Sync setup, as well as giving you the option to skip editing your folder before the HeatCross scenario since you need it to do the kettle's properly. Chip draws are still a huge factor, but you can minimize the impact of these chips draws on your runs. How? Full Synchro. Until you get the navi customizer, it can be pretty harsh, but you'll usually get an array of Cannons, Airshots and Crackshots. Practice counter hitting and approach every battle like a puzzle. What's the quickest way to finish this battle? Try to end with Full Synchro still active if you can, but don't sweat it too much if it would add more than 5 or so seconds to you're battle. Also be sure to pay attention to how close you are to your next boss or jack out point, as these will reset Full Synchro anyway. The second thing you should do is always replace your Recovery chips on your first edit. Two replacements are fixed, CopyDamage * and Thunder *. If you don't get any chips with a good code, throw in that/those MachGun T and/or TrnArrow K. It's also good to note that if you have 4 chips that you can edit into your folder before the BlastMan fight, it is generally a good idea to do so. Important things to practice: The most important areas to practice are the AquariumComp and the Soul Weapon segements. AquariumComp will destroy runs when you start out, so make sure you're content with your route and practice it until you can consistently finish without getting caught by sharks. Soul Weapon segments are all movement and menu-ing. You can't get virus battles during these segments, but your route and execution is everything. Make sure you practice. (Practicing these is made more beginner friendly by the Route Maps that are below in the Maps section) Other things to practice are the harder boss battles, such as GBeast, Colonel, DiveMan and Gregar. Make sure you memorize the JudgeTree and Mr. Weather Comps. Practice catching the clouds. Those damn things still get me from time to time. Another thing to note is the ElementMan fight. The first one is pretty straight forward, but the second one transitions pretty quick, so you could practice countering his form change with your buster for higher consistency. SlipRunner: This is the single most time saving program in the game (and probably the whole series). Pick it up as soon as you can! Make sure you do the school Quiz at a convinient time, such as after the first selection test (after you're given the ExpoFolder and HPMem). Practice movement with this as much as you can. The less distance you move, the less of a chance of a random encounter, so keep that in mind while SlipRunning. Maps: Maps of every main net area and scenario computer are availible for download on the Megaman Battle Network 6 Gregar GameFAQs page. I don't personally use them, but if you think they'll help, they're there for you. Also these maps with color coded routes are also available. These include all of the boss comps along with the soul weapon segments (provided by cheeseandcereal). The colors in order go: Black, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Brown, Pink, Purple, White. You can find those here (don't mind that they're a little messy :P) AquaMan Scenario: In the required AquaMan scenario, you have to chase fish around the Seaside Areas until they stop and allow you to catch them. What I've recently discovered is if you go around to the direction they're facing before moving towards them, they will swim directly in to you, making them much quicker and easier to catch as you wont have to chase them multiple times. Japanese Gregar TAS: Multi-part upload on niconico. You need an account to watch, but signing up is pretty easy now. TAS It has been re-uploaded to youtube as one part for convenience's sake here (I (cheeseandcereal) don't like nico nico :P) Resources Full Written Route: This is intended for people totally new to speed running this game. Unfortunately, does not contain any maps. Rockman.EXE 6 Falzar Route using Tornado glitch: This route is for people who know about the game. This route doesn't hold your hand through the game so it's recommended that you have a fair amount of knowledge about the game before using this route. This route also uses a Japanese exclusive Tornado glitch which can be seen here Walkframe Calculator: http://theprof9.webs.com/mmbn/walkframes/ 'cheeseandcereal's MMBN6 Media Fire Folder ' Currently contains: * Blank WSplit file with the "standard" splits for Gregar and Falzar (named MMBN6Any% Blank) * My notes which are essentially step by step text directions for most of the route excluding boss comps and soul weapon segments (which I use my maps for). The title of this file is mmbn6 any% strats.txtd the Category:Game